


Understanding Green.

by Misa_Yuki



Series: Pokemon Shorts Green and Purple. [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is younger brother of Inko, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki big brother, F/M, Izuku can speak and understand pokemon, M/M, Mayor Yagi Toshinori |All Might, Midoriya's can speak and understand including Aizawa, Other, Pokemon Ranger AU, Pokemon References, Retired Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Uncle Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Uncle Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, more tags add later, shouto todoroki big brother, todobaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misa_Yuki/pseuds/Misa_Yuki
Summary: Kinda a Pokemon Au with bit of BNHA ~pokemon and quirks are in this story....Umm Hitoshi might be in the later later chapters....sorry.Midoriya's (Aizawa) can understand and speak to pokemon. Inko and Hisashi are/(were) top rangers but living in a quite forest raising a family.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Inko, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Pokemon Shorts Green and Purple. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558675
Kudos: 31





	Understanding Green.

“Kat, are you sure you have permission to leave?” Shouto Todoroki asked his childhood/boyfriend Katsuki Bakugou.

The loud blond answered back, “Hell yeah I do, the old hag asked the mayor last week.” Shouto simply shrug an okay to him.

“Todo, be careful along the edges since this is forest and you don’t do so well. Okay?” Todo, a Croconaw who had a similar scar on its right eye.

“Don’t worry Todo. I got your back. Right Baku?” Katsuki said to his partner Pokémon Baku, a Chimchar who very energetic fire Pokémon popping in every once a while to his trainer. The forest in question was a protective land, meaning Pokémon Rangers were here keeping an eye for hunters. Shouto and Katsuki were walking a slow pace making sure to mark the path they took.

A gruff-looking black jumpsuit man came out of the shadows. He had a tired-looking Shiftry. “Hold it you two. Where are you going?” Black jumpsuit man said in a monotone tired voice. Shouto and Katsuki looked at each other before saying anything. “Well…or do I have to bring you to jail?”

Shouto decided to speak, “Sorry, me and my boyfriend were walking/hiking up the forest to those mountains that are over there.” He pointed to the snow covered mountain. The man seemed amused and wave his hand to continue. His Shiftry went up to a tree and laid lazily looking down at the duo and their Pokémon. “We have permission sir. From the mayor.”

“Oh, really? Can I see the pass.” He raised an eyebrow. Shouto nudged Katsuki. Katsuki got it from his black body bag.

“Here, sir.” Katsuki said complying to the question.

“Stupid Yagi,” The man with now black semi-long hair, mumbled into his scarf. “Alright kids, The mayor is stupid.” They looked suprised. “I am the head of the Musutafu Green Forest, Aizawa Shouta Underground Pokémon Ranger. We are heading to my house okay? It is too late for anyone to be wondering around.”

“But-” They were going to argue but Aizawa was not going to let them speak.

“No buts, you are coming with me or I will take you two to jail.”Katsuki looked the new man pulling out his old outdated flip-phone and marking someone.

“Yeah, its me. I know… I have visitors coming with me… Alright, see you soon. Tell Izuku I said hi. Yup. Bye” Aizawa pocketed his phone and called Shiftry down. “Shi” Aizawa nodded to it like he knew what it was saying. Aizawa noticed Katsuki/the blond looking at him and two-hair boy returning his pokemon. “Well, problem children…what are your names, unless you want a nickname?” He smiled. The blond went first and a Chimchar appear out of nowhere. “My name is Bakugou Katsuki, sir this is Baku.” “Chim-im” The fire type ringed in. “I’m Todoroki Shouto, Croconaw who name is Todo is my partner Pokémon.” He bowed to Shouta.

_Wow, kid got manners._

“Return Shiftry. Furrett come on out.” Furrett looked around for a green hair; it was a bit disappointed. Aizawa noticed quickly, “Furrett, we are going to see him. But Sis needs wood and berries can you help?” Furrett left the trio and scamper off. “Sir, are we following you?” Shouto picked up Chimchar and placed him on his shoulder. “Don’t call me sir. I’m not that old. Call me Aizawa. Bakugou and Todoroki.” He gave a sly smile. “Let’s go.”

They followed.

—owo———————>


End file.
